


The Only Exception

by Koats_N_Goats



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Based on a Paramore Song, Bi David, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Song: The Only Exception (Paramore), Title from a Paramore Song, bradavid, braddavid, capitalist twink, ducktales reference, gay Brad, mythic quest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koats_N_Goats/pseuds/Koats_N_Goats
Summary: Brad can't let love get in the way of his dreams, but is David more important than his money bin?
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by The Only Exception by Paramore so go listen to it!  
> Uhh hopefully this ones better than my first work which made me cringe so hard :/

_ And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist _

Growing up, Brad admired Scrooge McDuck. He can remember staring up at the small screen and picturing himself as Scrooge (if Scrooge were an Indian Polish kid rather than an old duck). After hours and hours of Duck Tales, Brad was set on being just as wealthy as Scrooge McDuck and even own his own money bin one day. 

Brad didn't have a good relationship with his family growing up. He never had any good relationships until his job at MQ. His mother and father fought often with each other and with Brad. There was never any physical abuse, but just the degrading and lack of care was enough to ruin his perception of love. After his parents' divorce when he was in college, he was thoroughly convinced that love only brought out the worst in people. He was crushed, but he moved on quickly and was determined to leave love out of his life, and focus solely on his dreams of wealth.

It’s been years since Brad first got his job at Mythic Quest, and it's become his life. The harder he works, the closer he gets to his money bin. He’s started to notice how easy it is to manipulate his Co-worker, David, so he starts some small talk here and there. David’s easy to talk to, and his company is rather tolerable, possibly enjoyable. He thought the Ethics Committee was a fun little joke, and he loved beating him at Street Fighter (not to mention his hilarious, lopsided face after Brad beat his ass). By the time the Quarantine was over and Brad could return to his office, David had grown back his mustache and eyebrow, and he was quite possibly regaining his dignity as well. 

It's a Thursday afternoon and the glare of the sun is shining down on David’s face, illuminating his rosy cheeks and soft lips-- Or at least Brad assumes they’re soft. ‘ _ Oh my, God’  _ Brad Thinks to himself. This feels weirder than CW’s obsession with tongues. He quickly snaps out of it when he makes eye contact with David who is confused as to why Brads staring at his face.

“Hey Brad,” David says, ignoring the awkward event that just occurred. “ I just got a text from Dana. She says there’s a bug in the store so players are going crazy buying free loot, can you shut down the game shop until Poppy can fix it?”

“Yeah just give me a second.” The room is silent besides the clacking of keys, and it remains that way for a couple of minutes until Brad confirms with David “Okay, I disable the store.”

“Thanks, Brad,” David says with a soft smile, and Brad's heart pounds, the same way it does when Brad gets when he watched Duck Tales. He can only describe it as a strange mixture of excitement and contentment, which is an odd pairing of emotions. He shrugs it off and continues his work.

The feeling continues and slowly grows. The feeling is stronger when David smiles, or say something stupid that makes Brad laugh, or when he squeals when he's excited. ‘ _ Holy Shit _ ’ Brad thinks to himself one morning when David strolls into the office and his heart pounds. ‘ _ This is love _ .’ Brad can’t be in love-- he just can't be. It would get in the way of his dreams and ruin his relationship with David and he’ll end up alone and broke like his father and--

“Morning Brad,” David says and sits down at his desk. “How ya’ doing?”

“Not good.” Brad’s heart is pounding from a mixture of love and anxiety.

“Oh,” Brad gives off a slight frown “do you want to talk about it?”

Brad doesn’t want to talk about it, but he knows if he doesn't, David will just keep prying. “I think I’m in love with someone.”

David's frown fades into a look of confusion. “And that’s… bad?”

“Yes of course it's bad David, I can't let love shove its way into my life and I’ll waste all my money on weddings and shit only to have my heart broken years later and I'll be penniless and alone and I can't have you do that to me--”

“Me?” The air is cold, and the room is still. David's cheeks turn from rosy pink to a bright red as he curiously points a finger at his chest.

After a second of silence, Brad stands up and rushes out the door “I have to go.”

Brad doesn’t go to work the next day. Normally he's making everyone look like a fool just because he can, but he’s the fool this time and he doesn’t know how to handle it. He’d already gotten about a million calls from David and eventually decided to temporarily block his number. Now he's just wrapped up in a blanket underneath his silk sheets eating Moose Tracks ice cream and watching Duck Tales. Right as he is about to take another bite of ice cream, he hears the ringing melody of his doorbell. He’s pretty sure it’s David which is why he just ignored it until it rings again… and again… and again. That's when he angrily throws back his sheets and storms downstairs, swinging open the front door.

“Leave me alone David,” He says harshly, but he is taken aback when he sees Ian is standing there with a box of chocolates. “Wh-What is this?”

“Well David wanted to give you these chocolates but he said you wouldn't talk to him so he sent me instead. I ate a few of them if you don't mind, and there's a note inside. It kind of made me cry and you know how tough and masculine I am and that's a pretty big deal so I think you should read it.”

Brad quickly grabs the box of chocolates and starts to shut the door. “Uh, thanks, Ian. Now leave me alone.” He sits down on the couch and pops chocolate in his mouth. He picks up a light blue sticky note that was stuck under the lid and reads the following:

_ I don't want to ruin your money bin, I know that's your dream, but Brad, you’re my dream. I love you _

_ P.S. Jo was sick today so I had to send Ian, so I apologize in advance for the lack of chocolates. _

Brad holds the note to his chest and tries not to cry. He picks up his car keys from the coffee table and puts on his shoes. He doesn’t care that he’s in his pajamas, he can’t wait any longer to see David. He spends the whole car ride to MQ headquarters thinking of what to say, but nothing sounds right. Everything is too cheesy or too harsh, so he figures he’ll just have to say whatever comes to his mind at the moment.

The elevator door opens and he sees David in his office talking to Ian. David turns his head and sees Brad, and his heart stops.  _ Fuck.  _ He thinks he might die, but he keeps walking towards David until he’s in the office with him, their faces only inches apart, and he kisses him. His lips are soft, even softer than he imagined. It's like heaven and like it will last forever until David pulls away.

His face is flushed red and he starts fidgeting with his thumbs. “I thought,” He starts but chokes up. “I thought you didn’t do love.”

Brad grabs his shaking hands and looks him in the eyes. “You are the only exception.”

_ And I’m on my way to believing _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you liked it please leave kudos :)


End file.
